User blog:TheAlphatheOmega/AIF Breakout Campaign Headquarters(ABC HQ)
General= This is a place where we can organize the campaign to reclaim the AIF homelands. The comment thread for it was getting both cluttered and buried, so this should help. If you are a member, please leave a comment showing what ship classes you are sending to help, how many of each class you are sending, and what RP character you want them to be commanded by(it can be your own RP character or someone elses). I will start putting divisions together accordingly. NOTICE: If I have not added your ships and RP characters into the Chain of Command and the Ship list, YOU ARE STILL MEMBERS. It just means that you are "free divisions." Your chosen RP character will remain in command of whatever ships you supplied that have not been listed in the ship list, and you are free to do as you please as long as it doesn't violate any standing orders. Please be aware that you may get orders from Command, and that if you do, they are expected to be followed within reason(suicide missions will not be given, and we understand if you refrain due to the risk of heavy losses). You also have the authority to request reinforcements from any listed reserve division, but ONLY if you really need them and ONLY if they can be made available. ---- |-|Status= 1: Building up forces for offensive campaign. 2: A test of the cyberwarfare campaign has failed. 3: A PCAV base is now known to exist on Europa. 4: PCAV has retreated from Earth, suspected to be a trick play. 5: Ground forces have begun pushing along the front in an effort to rebuild the AIF. 6: Our enemies have begun preparing and deploying superweapons to use against us. The ANF is preparing to deploy an uberweapon of its own, and all members are urged to develop their own heavy weaponry. 7: ANF Uberweapon en-route. Allied attack to begin upon its arrival. ---- |-|ORDERS= 1: Cyberwarfare campaign has failed and been ordered cancelled. 2: The PCAV retreat is a suspected trap, so standing orders are for all members to remain with the alliance, to stay on guard, and to take this opportunity to advance along the ground front in order to begin rebuilding the AIF homelands and fortifying it against what may be a trick play by the PCAV. 3: All members are to research designs for superweapons and deploy any they can produce. 4: All members are to prepare for immediate attack as soon as the secret ANF Uberweapon arrives. Unless otherwise ordered, all allied units are to keep a distance of 3.5-4.0 kilometers away from the weapon. This is for your own safety. ---- |-|Ships= *'Flying Capital Ships: 3 Io-class 1 Super Heavy Cruiser: UAC Everest (Valiant-class) 10 Heavy cruisers: Marathon-class 20 Heavy arsenal ships: Patterson-class 2 Heavy assault platforms: Dawn Under Heaven-class Lovecraft(IF OPERATIONAL) 50 Mir-class aerospace warship ---- *'Flying Warships: 32 aerospace frigates: Antares class 12 aerospace cruisers: Constellation class 20 wings of Dagger class fighters 30 frigates: Paris-class 15 light cruisers: 10 Halcyons and 5 Autumns 2 Assault carriers: Walker-class 5 Assault ships: Spirit of Fire-class Multiple Longsword-class interceptors Multiple Pelican dropships 6 Simulacrum-class aerospace warships 5 SW/FS-E 5 BM1 Arsenal ship ---- *'Surface Warships: Eyjafjallajokull(Mk.2): 6 Yellowstone: 2 Helens: 15 Stromboli: 20 Elysium: 5 Kilimanjaro: 10 Allen. M. Sumner: 35 2 Alliances 2 Challengers 3 Iron Fist class 13 Hawaii-class battleships 4 Gandalf-class recovery barges 4 Hospitality-class hospital ships 24 Ares-class heavy armed oil tankers 2 Maximus-class fortresses 4 Pelican-class escort carriers 2 Victory-class battlecarriers 14 Liberation-class heavy battlecruisers 14 Free Pocket-class escort ships 1 Abolitionist-class aerial battleship 3 Paladin-class hospital ships 3 Montana-class battleships 3 - Campeche Class 10 - Oaxaca Class 5 - Sonora Class 10 - Veracruz Class 10 - Mexicali Class 10 - Nuevo León Class 5 - Tamaulipas Class 20 - Cuhitlahuac Class 25 - Tijuana Class 7 Revenant-class battlecruisers 10 Spectre-class battleships 9 Radiance-class heavy cruisers 12 Umbra-class light cruisers 10 Viktor class ASW carriers 10 Stalin-class battelships 10 Chernobyl-class battleships 5 Khitrost-class stealth battleship 5 Baikal missile carrier battleship 15 Moskva-class destroyer 10 Vladimir Putin-class stealth missile destroyer 10 Kalinin-class nuclear powered battlecruiser 10 Kremlin-class missile cruiser 15 Tula-class destroyer RFS Wolf RFS Kalashnikov RFS Florov 5 Project 64 5 Project 61 10 Rostislav Alexeyev 1 PX-1 ---- *'Submarines: Surtsey-class: 10 25 submarines: Ewe-11 class 10 Orca-class attack submarines 31 Sentry-class ultralight attack submarines 10 Type-081 5 Merkurii-class nuclear submarine 10 Prokhorovka-class missile submarine ---- |-|Members/Enemies= ---- Enemies: *'PROMETHEUS ---- '''Members:' *'ANF *'AIF *'Mexican Navy(ARM) *'UAC *'AF *'RFS *'TvvBO Mercenaries(contracted to ANF) *'INS *'ISNS *'USNF ---- |-|Divisions= Flagship Main Aerospace Division(commander: Tato) *Io-class ships: 3 *6 Constellation class *16 Antares Class *7 wings of Dagger class fighters ---- First Aerospace Division(commander: Zahn) *3 Simulacrum-class aerospace warships *6 Constellation class *16 Antares Class *13 wings of Dagger class fighters ---- Second Aerospace Division(commander: Cole) *15 frigates: Paris-class *5 light cruisers: 10 Halcyons and 5 Autumns *5 Heavy cruisers: Marathon-class *1 Assault carrier: Walker-class *10 Heavy arsenal ships: Patterson-class *1 Super Heavy Cruiser: UAC Everest (Valiant-class) *3 Assault ships: Spirit of Fire-class *1 Heavy assault platform: Dawn Under Heaven-class *Longsword-class interceptors *Pelican dropships ---- Third Aerospace Division(commander: Hood) *15 frigates: Paris-class *10 light cruisers: 10 Halcyons and 5 Autumns *5 Heavy cruisers: Marathon-class *1 Assault carrier: Walker-class *10 Heavy arsenal ships: Patterson-class *2 Assault ships: Spirit of Fire-class *1 Heavy assault platform: Dawn Under Heaven-class *Longsword-class interceptors *Pelican dropships ---- Flagship Main Naval Division(commander: Tato) *Eyjafjallajokull(Mk.2): 6 *Yellowstone: 2 *Helens: 15 *Stromboli: 20 *Elysium: 5 *Kilimanjaro: 10 *Allen. M. Sumner: 35 *Surtsey: 10 ---- Naval Blockade First Division(commander: Hodston) *2 Alliance *2 Challenger *3 Iron Fist class. *25 Ewe-11 class ---- Naval Blockade Second Division(commander: Ford) *13 Hawaii-class battleships *4 Gandalf-class recovery barges *4 Hospitality-class hospital ships *24 Ares-class heavy armed oil tankers *2 Maximus-class fortresses *4 Pelican-class escort carriers *2 Victory-class battlecarriers *14 Liberation-class heavy battlecruisers *14 Free Pocket-class escort ships *1 Abolitionist-class aerial battleship *3 Paladin-class hospital ships *3 Montana-class battleships ---- Naval Blockade Third Division(commander: Román) *3 - Campeche Class *10 - Oaxaca Class *5 - Sonora Class *10 - Veracruz Class *10 - Mexicali Class *10 - Nuevo León Class *5 - Tamaulipas Class *20 - Cuhitlahuac Class *25 - Tijuana Class ---- Flagship Main Reserve Division(commander: N/A) *3 Simulacrum-class aerospace warships *Lovecraft(IF OPERATIONAL) *7 Revenant-class battlecruisers *10 Spectre-class battleships *9 Radiance-class heavy cruisers *12 Umbra-class light cruisers *10 Orca-class attack submarines *31 Sentry-class ultralight attack submarines ---- First Mixed Reserve Division(commander: N/A) *10 Viktor class ASW carriers *10 Stalin-class battelships *10 Chernobyl-class battleships *5 Khitrost-class stealth battleship *5 Baikal missile carrier battleship *15 Moskva-class destroyer *10 Vladimir Putin-class stealth missile destroyer *10 Kalinin-class nuclear powered battlecruiser *10 Kremlin-class missile cruiser *15 Tula-class destroyer *RFS Wolf *RFS Kalashnikov *RFS Florov *5 Project 64 *5 Project 61 *10 Rostislav Alexeyev *1 PX-1 *10 Type-081 *5 Merkurii-class nuclear submarine *10 Prokhorovka-class missile submarine *50 Mir-class aerospace warship *5 SW/FS-E *5 BM1 Arsenal ship ---- |-|CHAIN OF COMMAND= *'1: Fleet Admiral Tato (ANF) *'2: Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood (AIF), Fleet Admiral David F. Hodston (AIF) *'3: Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole (UAC) *'4: Vice Admiral James Zahn (UAC) *'4: Fleet Admiral César Román (ARM) *'4: Upper Rear Admiral Gerald R. Ford III (AF) Category:Blog posts